A Change Of Time
by LotusSpirit
Summary: Follow their adventure and friendship of these four friends from different dorms where they tried to conceal the differents of each dorm where they could make more possibility when the powers from different dorms came together...
1. Chapter 1

His dark eyes went straight at them, well Takane's idea didn't work very well...

"Um- Hi?" Said Ayano looking up ahead seeing that Slytherin boy staring a them in a confused face.

It all started 2 hours ago...

* * *

 **2 Hours Ago...**

The Hogwarts students went down to the dining room that morning, where it was filled with breakfast they couldn't have in the 'muggle' places. Pancakes, waffels, toast, and anything that was delicious. "Hey, Takane!" cried a tall boy. The girl with pig tails from Gryffindor turned her back and saw that tall boy wearing the usual black coat with yellow hem around it signing he's from Hufflepuff and was joined by a girl who's from Ravenclaw running towards them. "You're not really late, Ayano" said Takane crossing her arms. "Not that really-" said Ayano bending down her knees. Takane looked at her back, 4 Ravenclaw student came in to the dining room with a dizzy condition followed by the laughed of some Slytherin students behind them.

"They AGAIN?!" cried Takane looking at those Slytherin students. "What?" asked Haruka turning his back too seeing those Slytherin laughed even harder. "Just ignore them- Taka-TAKANE?" Takane disappeared after Haruka turned his back again. "Um- Haruka" tugged Ayano pointing to the other way. Takane was in a completely anger walking to those Slytherin students. "Oh- TAKANE!" yelled Haruka trying to chase Takane.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?" cried Takane pushing one of the Slytherin students whom seemed to be irritated by her. They all stop laughing and stare at Takane. "Hey, do you have any problems?" cried the Slytherin students, called Kuroha. "You used distract magic didn't you?" point Takane. "You used distract magic didn't you?" said Kuroha following Takane's voice and accent. "Shut up 4th grade!" yelled Takane pointing her wand now at his face. "TAKANE!" cried Haruka from distance but Takane ignored him. "Oh, so you want a fight, huh?" snickered Kuroha pointing his wand at Takane. The other Slytherin students snickered too and started to cheered. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" They chanted along attracting other students to watch them. "Takane! We're stricted to have magic fights out off class!" cried Haruka cutting those students who tried to watch them. "Hey, he's right! Why don't you go back and be a chicken?" laughed Kuroha seeing Haruk and Ayano at the front row. "You- A-" before even Takane could cast distract spell...

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" cried a voice from a distance making Kuroha and her wands floating in the air and were cast back to the owners.

Suddenly, the whole students whom were watching the distracted fight moved back quickly and most of them ran away from watching the fight. A sound of foot steps were heard coming throught the crowds as the crowds took more steps back. A dark haired boy stood in front of them holding his wand and his book with him, his icy dark eyes looked straight at him before some teachers appeared behind him. "KUROHA!" yelled that boy. Kuroha stood still, his wands fell down from his hands. "Who- is he?" asked Takane with approaches of Haruka and Ayano beside her.

"You don't know? He's the smartest person in Hogwarts!" whispered Haruka. "Shintaro Kisaragi- from Slytherin with an IQ of 168, he could pass the OWL test easily when he was still in 3rd grade. He delivers the most points to Slytherin in Academic-" whispered Ayano. "Okay, can we just stop whispering?" asked Takane rubbing both of her ears.

"I'm very sorry- She was just"

"SILENCE!" cried Shintaro making Kuroha froze at his place. "Kuroha, I'm very disapointed of you! Fighting with another students out off the class? Do I really have to punish you again?" cried Shintaro at Kuroha and take a shot to Takane. He cleared his throat and looked at them again. "Maybe we should go now" said Haruka dragging Ayano from Kuroha.

Takane looked back again and saw that guy, 'Shintaro' was complaining to Kuroha about his trouble again. "Hey, really who is he?" asked Takane again. "Didn't we told you already? He's the smartest-" "No, not that thing-" said Takane cutting Haruka's words. "Oh, what you mean is- He's the perfect from Slytherin, he's really strict sometimes, but he could shadowed other peoples or others like, students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I heard he's really lonely" said Ayano. "Hah? Lonely? That's what Slytherin is! They're really naughty of course!" laughed Takane. "But, I don't think that he's like that! But, what ever, I'll see you guys tonight again!" said Takane waving her hands to her friends and that time she thought a brilliant plan of revenge on the Slytherin students.

* * *

"Takane, are you sure about this?" asked Haruka holding his Invisible Cloak a bit higher so he could read the 'Thief Map'. "Of couse, I'm sure- we still have Ayano's clock" said Takane with a smirk, she read the map and many foot prints were shown at the second floor. Mr. Kenjirou was walking back and front at his office, Ms. Shinon was at the first floor with Ms. Ashina checking around, and gratefully Head Mistress Azami was still in her office in the top floor of Hogwarts.

The three of them started to climb up the stairs up to thrif floor, went to the left passing the portrait which that was a tunnel or a secret passage way to the Honeydukes which was shown by Izumi and Toshiro the pranksters from Gryffindor also who were famous with their name 'Twin Bludger'. Up to another stairs and got to the stair case of Slytherin with their new painting who was called by the the Hanging Man- yeah because- oh never mind.

"Psst- Blue Fire" whispered Takane with a very deep tone. "Hmm? Who is that?!" cried the Hanging Man. "Blue Fire!" cried Takane once again. "Hey! Who is that? I'm not scared who ever is that trying to scared me off!" he yelled again. Takane was in a deep anger that she walked up to the hanging man and try to knock him down, but even before she could punch him the painting slid over making her fell down.

BAM!

"TAKANE!" cried Haruka and Ayano together as the Invisible Cloak slid off from them. Both of them ran to Takane and tried to stood them up. Takane looked up and saw a boy as her age looked at them, confused. "Um-Hi?" asked Ayano looked at him. His dark eyes looked at them one by one. Takane's heart almost jumped out from her- This is a really bad plan she never tought she would even be caught by the perfect from Slytherin- Shintaro Kisaragi...

* * *

 **Next On A Change Of Time...**

'Well, Takane's plan didn't work very well- And the three of them got caught by Shintaro Kisaragi that freaky and dark perfect of Slytherin- How would he react? What could possibly happen to them? Would he do the same thing that he did to Kuroha? Find out next time!'

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

If you have anything to say just be free to PM me or review!


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes looks at the table where he had put it, a picture of three peoples were in front of the painting. He took a deep sigh before walking to painting. He knocked the painting three times before the painting slid over. As the painting slid, now he could clearly see those three people standing in front of him, and one of those people was seemed to be familiar for him. "Um-Hi" said one of them. He has no more energy to use his anger after he had punished Kuroha that evening.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shintaro looking at the three of them.

"Um- we - we- It's not your problem!" yelled Takane stood up and fixed her cloak.

"Well, why are you here in the middle of the night? Just don't tell me you're going to get a revenge on one of the Slytherin students?" asked Shintaro raising his eyebrow. He could see the girl with the pig tail flushed in red. That's mean a yes.

"Still it's not your problem!" yelled Takane again taking Haruka's invisible cloak. Her eyes narrowed to Shintaro whom still were looking at them. Before even Takane could even say something, she heard a small 'meow'. "Mr. Kenjirou's cat!" cried Ayano holding Takane's back. A black cat with yellow eyes sat in front of them. Looking at them with it's sharp eyes, before turning back and run. "S-! Great job! You just make your self in trouble" groaned Shintaro. "Well, it's not my fault if you didn't show up like this!" growled Takane back. "Okay, we should have much agruing if we didn't want to be caught by Mr. Kenjirou" said Haruka. Shintaro growled softly. He looked back and went out. "Follow me" he said as he running to the opposite direction that the cat went.

Takane, Haruka, and Ayano quickly followed him beacuse they don't have much choice after hearing Mr. Kenjirou's sound at the corridor.

Shintaro quickly jumped the stairs down to the second floor, went to the direction of the kitchen, turned left after the talking stone, passed the dining room, and stopped at a dead end. "Hey! Are you trapping us!" yelled Takane spun around Shintaro whom looked angry. Shintaro took his wand and showed it to Takane before he put his wand to the dead end, "Alohomora!" he cried as the dead end slowly burned and turned into a tunnel. "Here!" cried Shintaro running into the tunnel leaving Takane with her jaws drop down looking at the tunnel that Shintaro just opens. The trio follows him into the tunnel before the passage burns down again disappearing the tunnel and the four of them inside the tunnel.

"Where are they?" cried Kenjirou running after his cat. His cat meow softly to the dead end thinking that his cat was insane now. "Well, what are you doing? There's nothing in here! Now, let's check the other places" said Kenjirou as his cat growled softly at the dead end before turning it's back and followed Kenjirou to chechk the other places.

* * *

Takane could felt her heart beat was racing agaisnt her. She heard out side the wall that Mr. Kenjirou had left and turned back. The tunnel that Shintaro showed them was dark. "Shintaro what is this?" asked Ayano trying to find Haruka and Takane around the darkness. Shintaro clapped his hands twice before the fire burns at the tunnel's walls until it reaches the end. At the end the tunnel broke into four's' each with seperate roads.

"What is this place?" asked Haruka.

"A passage, each of them will get you to the next to your dorms, not much people knows about this place" said Shintaro started to walk to the end of the tunnel. "Wait, what? Not much so why did the-". "Pranksters from your dorm didn't know about this tunnel" said Shintaro cutting off Takane's words. "Of course they don't know, even the Theif Map of yours could find this place- This place was erased from Hogwarts, so nothing could find this tunnel. Only some perfect notice this place" said Shintaro wrapping his black-green Slytherin scarf around his neck. "Wait, pefect? Who else knows about this place, beside you Shintaro?" asked Haruka. "Yusuke Hakurasu, Hufflepuff's perfect" glared Shintaro at Haruka. "The right tunnel will take you to Gryffindor, the second right will take you to Hufflepuff, and the left one with take you to Ravenclaw" explained Shintaro as the got to the end of the tunnel.

"We end here?" asked Takane. "Well, I'll see you at the morning, Haruka, Ayano" said Takane turned her back and walked to the right tunnel, as Haruka used the second right tunnel to get to Hufflepuff. And all that's left was only Shintaro and Ayano. Ayano stood there looking at the left tunnel that could bring her to the Ravenclaw's dorm. She looked at Shintaro who looked at her, "Aren't you going?" he asked with a cold place. Ayano looked at the tunnel. "If you're scared I could take you there" he said much to shock Ayano. "No, I'm fine- I'll just take my time to get back, thanks, Shintaro" smiled Ayano before she ran to the tunnel of her destination.

* * *

As the next morning come, Takane was totaly tired about last night's wild goose chase with Mr. Kenjirou. Her eye lids were heavy, but needs to confirm that thing as a punishment for sneaking out from her dorm. "Ohayou, Takane!" cried Haruka patting her back with a big smile. Great, he never ever got tired before. "Where's Ayano?" asked Takane. "I don't know, she said she had something to do before she met us here" thought Haruka looking around and there's no sign of Ayano at the Ravenclaw's group. Takane looked at the stack of bread in front of her, she felt she's too lazy to took a piece of it.

"Ohayou!" cried a familiar voice.

At last, Ayano's here! Takane took her glass of tea and turned around to see Ayano's warm smile. But, maybe not. "I brought this warm guest to join us!" cried Ayano in happiness. Takane's flawless smile became a terrible smile. Warm? Did she just say a 'warm guest'? Just please tell her she's just joking! The bad news is, she can't make a joke like that! Half of the population of the students at the dining stare at Takane's place, as if a million of crows flied away quickly. Takane had to be pinched now, she's must be dreaming! She even dropped her glass onto the floor as it broke down into a million pieces but she doesn't care about that- What she just care about is just please wake her up from this terrible nightmare.

* * *

 **Next Time On A Change Of Time...**

Who is this mysterious person that Ayano brought to be friends with Takane and Haruka? Will this person change them or tear them apart? See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Now, it's really a good time to say all of her curse words under her breath when she wasn't allowed to do that in front of a masive pile of students who were looking (staring) at her place. #!?%&±\\. And she has finished saying all of her curse words under her breath under a minute, not bad, huh?! "Sup" he said with a down tone... Now she could see some of the Slytherin students were whispering weird things seeing their smart perfect was gathering at 'another' seats which is not the Slytherin seats. Takane could heard her glass was breaking into pieces as she drop it off. "Takane?" asked Haruka snapping his fingers in front of her trying to realized her 'cause now more students were gathering at the place curious what's going on.

Takane shook his head trying to figure out the pieces, since when does he just joined them with out telling them earlier? Takane couldn't even blink for a second, maybe it's because that 'Shintaro Kisaragi' was staring at them as their eyes met together. Takane stood draging Ayano closer to her and moved away futher than Shintaro was. "You, me, Haruka, and him" she whispered using her eye contact to point to Shintaro who's standing there trying to figure out what they're talking about. "Out side now" she murmured with a high pitch whisper to Ayano. Ayano looked at Takane in confused before Takane dragged her out from the dining room followed by Haruka and Shintaro.

"Wait, Takane where are we going?" asked Haruka chasing her tail.

"No speaking until we get there" cried Takane stomp in anger.

"Oh, what's going on here? Another conflict?" joked Peeves jeering at the four of them. "Shut up" growled Shintaro as Peeves come to an end when Shintaro growled at him just like that more scarier that Baron does...

* * *

"Ayano, you can't just bring him like this!" said Takane glaring at Ayano.

"But, I think we need a new companion too" thought Ayano looking at Takane.

"What are we talking about?" asked Haruka looking at the both of them.

"I'll tell you later, but Ayano! You must be kidding! He could make a disaster for us!" cried Takane complaining about Shintaro who's going to join them in just a few hours or days.

"You now, we shouldn't do this to loud" said Haruka looking back where Shintaro was leaning onto one of the walls.

"Yeah, Haruka's right" said Ayano.

"Well, let's just make decisions- So who wants him to join us raised your hands" said Takane as Ayano raised her hands. Haruka looked at both of them as they try to make an eye contact with him. With one of them saying please accept him and one of them is begging to 'not' to do it, with a message he will be killed if he did do it. Haruka sweatdrop as the both of them were filling his mind with shouting and fighting for him to stick up for one of them. He scrath his head trying to figure out who will he companion with... His eyes turned around again and again trying to find a way out from this weird situation. "Oh, Haruka-san, Takane-san, Ayano-san!" cheered a voice behind them.

Ayano was the first one to regonize the sweet and cherful pitch voice behind them...

"Seto-kun!" cried Ayano hugging him in a flash. The 8 years-old black-haired boy smiled happily as he got a warm hug from Ayano. Takane looked surprised when she saw Seto-kun had saw them here. She turned back to Haruka whom seemed to be happy and grateful for Seto-kun's hero for him, making the both of them have to cancel Haruka's decisions about Shintaro will join the or not. Haruka fake his happiness by whisteling a small tune and put his eyes somewhere else. Takane groaned giving him a note 'You can run away this time- But for the second time, don't you dare' growled Takane.

"Seto-kun, what are you doing here?" asked Takane looking at him.

"My father was just planning to plant some jelly wibes" said Seto pointing down to the flat where they could saw Mr. Kousuke was planting some jelly wibes seeds on the flat. The three of them looked disgust as they saw Mr. Kousuke was going to plant many jelly wibes from the flat's size. "Ah! Jelly wibes! So what are the jelly wibes are for?" asked Haruka looking at the flats. "He said it's for your dinner, I guess" said Seto staring at the three of them. All of them were thinking the same thing, 'Oh, S***! Not Jelly wibes again!'.

Jelly wibes aren't like jelly. They were called jelly because when you eat them you could fell the texture of the jellies in your mouth. If you think this 'unusual' food is tasty enough. Please think about it again. In a matter of fact, it's not (trust me). Jelly wibes are somekind of an eggplant (not from the family of eggplant), it's kind of like it, but more like a water melon judging from it's size. Jelly wibes could be in a different colors, such as red, blue, or even pink. But be careful the more lighter the color is the more poisonus it could be. In Hogwarts, before jelly wibes could be eaten they have to cut of their seeds, because the source of those poison come from their seeds, their seeds could be used for some extract like for hair growing materials! Jelly wibes used to be a tradition for people to eat it (well, it doesn't taste very good). It was said that people who eat it will be the best in their worst things. But no one actually does like this kind of food...

"J-j-j-jelly wibes?" asked Takane trying to figure out again what Seto meant. Seto nodded slowly. The three of them stare at each other. Maybe they should run away from this place rather than eating a stack of Jelly Wibes for the whole Hogwarts. "Well, then Seto-kun we'll see you again! We just need to get going, now!" cheered Takane pating his shoulder.

Takane was the first person to walk back, but she felt that no one follows her. As she kept walking she could felt her body started to became weaker ans weak as the more she walk the more she felt she couldn't walk any more. "Hey, guys stop playing!" cried Takane to Haruka and Ayano but all that she could hear from them is a tiny whisper telling that she shouldn't kept walking, 'Takane, stop!' that tiny voice of Haruka trying to warn her. "Stop it! We're going to be punished by Ms. Ayaka if we didn't get there in the time" said Takane in anger. 'We know Takane, just please stop moving' now this time it's Ayano's small whisper. 'Ayano-san's right, Takane-san. Stand there and don't turn around, think about your happy memory, Takane-san' the sweet petite Seto-kun's whispered was heard.

Happy memory? Since when does she have a happy memory?

All that she has is being tutored by her muggle parents all the time!

Being black listed from the family and the worst part was being a black sheep in the family!

And what's the 'stand there and don't turn around' means?

Can somebody please tell her what's going on?

She doesn't want to get punished by the sweet Ms. Ayaka!

Well maybe she should see what's bothering them that the have to tell her to stop moving...

But even before Takane could turn her back, she could felt that something or someone was sucking out her soul. Taking her into a deep black out. She could feel all of her body extract were sucked out. 'What is this?' she thought. The last thing that she could heard is a loud yell in front of her pointing it's wand towards Takane's direction...

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

* * *

 **Next time on A Chang Of Time...**

Takane's down! What just happen to her?! What in the world is going on?! And who yelled those words? Well Takane should be given a good explanation about what happen to her... Maybe most of you knows it, but what kind of animal that was created by this Patronus spell? You can guess... I'll pretty much explain it in the next coming chapter! See you soon...

(Hope you like that Jelly Wibes 'thingy' I acctualy make that part because it just popped out of nowhere in my head)


End file.
